Jurichiya
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 27 (X784) 34 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Earth Magic |Character2 = Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |Kanji2 = 一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 |Romaji2 = Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 29 (X784) 36 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Perfume Magic |Image Gallery = }} Jurichiya (Jura x Ichiya) is a fanon pair between Jura Neeksis and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. About Jura and Ichiya Jura Neekis Jura Neekis (ジュラ・ネェキス Jura Nēkisu) is a former Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Jura is known for his accomplished use of Earth Magic, which earned him the nickname Iron Rock Jura (岩鉄のジュラ Gan Tetsu no Jura). In X792, he was elected to become a member of the recovered Magic Council alongside the other Ten Wizard Saints. Jura is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. Seven years after the momentary disappearance of Tenrou Island, Jura's physical appearance has appeared to remain the same, with the only notable difference being a long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif. Said beard is paired by a little, similarly colored mustache split in two parts, each placed diagonally below Jura's nose. His clothes initially mirrored those that were commonly seen worn by ancient civilizations such as Mayans or Egyptians, although his thick boots resembled Inuit garb; his chest was bare, being only covered by a series of dark belts crossing it diagonally, and around his neck he donned a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes and sporting edges decorated by numerous short, yellow strings hanging from it. On his arms were tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders, seemingly made from the skin of a reptile. Around his waist there was a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt and sporting a motif composed of several arcs, with a single spot in each of their concave part and simple decorations reminiscent of Fleur-de-lis above them. The loincloth was fur-lined, something which matched the design of his boots, almost completely composed of fur. In his first appearance in the manga, he also sported a dark green headgear shaped like a reptilian, crocodile-like head, complete with sharp teeth pointing downwards, beady yellowish eyes and elongated, jagged ear-like protrusions, which matched his armbands, with what appeared to be a black Egyptian-like wig reaching down to his shoulder under it, giving the impression that he actually had hair; an object which, paired with the staff Jura initially wielded, granted him an Egyptian priest-like appearance. In the anime, however, this headgear wasn't portrayed. After the 7-year time skip, Jura's outfit received major changes, with the Wizard Saint now donning traditional Japanese clothes; he wears a dark kimono, with the collar and sleeves adorned by a dark motif consisting of many squares placed in succession, linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional hakama and geta sandals paired with light tabi. He also sports a dark mantle draped over his shoulders. There have been some inconsistencies with Jura's current outfit, with him being initially shown wearing a plain one, then sporting the geometrical motifs on the sleeves which he didn't initially have; in addition, his mantle lost the strips which adorned its edges during its first appearances. Jura is sometimes shown resting his arms in the loose sleeves of his kimono. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki) is the ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as the leader of the Trimens (composed of Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm). Many have referred him as an old man because of the way he looks, despite being 29 years old when first introduced. Ichiya is a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. He seems to possess mildly hairy legs. After seven years from Fairy Tail's incident on Tenrou Island, Ichiya's appearance hasn't changed much, with the only visible difference being his hair, which has gotten longer and is kept in a different hairstyle, with the wavy, spiky strands being kept downwards and covering the sides of his face. Ichiya's first attire consisted of a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus’ symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks. The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip, with several flasks attacked to it, containing perfumes used for Ichiya's Perfume Magic. After the 7-years time skip, his attire underwent subtle changes, getting visibly simpler, with his short pants losing the dark hems, his jacket seemingly covering a plain shirt which is dark in the lower part, and his shoes being dark. Ichiya is a womanizer like the rest of his group. Unlike them, he is nowhere near as handsome, though he thinks of himself as such. Regardless, the Trimens call him aniki (older brother) or master and show a great deal of respect for him. He and Erza Scarlet apparently have some history together, much to her disgust, and he constantly continues to hit on her. Ichiya is also as cowardly as he is vain, and usually prefers to run from a fight. However, there is a rare exception where he proves to be courageous by going against the Council to save Jellal Fernandes for Erza's sake. He is an ardent fan of perfumes. He has a habit of saying the English word "men" all the time, and he calls Erza "my honey". History Jura's History Jura's history is unknown or have not yet been told. Ichiya's History Ichiya's history is unknown or have not yet been told. Relationship Synopsis Oración Seis Arc X791 Arc Grand Magic Games Arc References Navigation Category:Jurichiya Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help